


After the Battle

by temporal_aquamarine



Series: The Never-Ending Love [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety, Coming Out, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, The fluffiest fluff ever, feeling you are not good enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporal_aquamarine/pseuds/temporal_aquamarine
Summary: POST KINGDOM HEARTS 3 HEADCANONAfter the Second Keyblade War, our Wayfinder Trio decides to take it easy. Still training a little, After some kind words from Terra, Ventus decides to fuss up.(INSPIRED BY A TERRAVEN FIC CALLED SIMPLICITY OF STARS)





	After the Battle

It all started with a training session. The Wayfinder Trio, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua, were  
sparring. They needed to keep training. This had its downsides, because this was after the  
second keyblade war. Aqua had been possessed by Xehanort, who had been defeated by  
Master Sora. When Aqua-Xehanort was finally struck down by Master Riku, and then she was  
nursed back to health by Kairi and Lea. She was back to her old self, but her stamina had been  
decreased. Terra had been coming off of having been possessed by Xehanort. FOR TWELVE  
YEARS STRAIGHT! but he had been thriving through Ansem, as his guardian. So he was back  
in shape. Ventus was woken up by Aqua and Kairi. He was better than ever! After an hour of  
trying to strengthen their new D-Links. After a couple of hours, they decided to call it quits. The  
sun was setting on the Land of Departure. It had taken them long to restore it back from Castle  
Oblivion, but the three of them learned that it could be restored using their three keyblades.  
Now, it was the home of the Guardians of Light! The new world order! Ran by Masters Yen Sid  
and Master King Mickey! They were off in Twilight Town and Disney Castle respectively.  
Ventus, Terra, and Aqua had become even closer in the last couple of weeks. When  
Ventus first met Terra and Aqua those fateful fourteen years ago, he was a mindless zombie.  
He had just been extracted of the darkness inside him. Ever since Terra gave Ventus his  
wooden keyblade, Ventus had looked up to Terra so much. One day, Ventus started to feel  
different about Terra. He had feelings that he thought to be unexplainable. He started to think  
Terra looked, well, nothing but handsome, amazing, and everything. Every time Terra sparred  
with Ventus now, Ventus would lose on purpose because he wanted Terra to be happy. He  
wanted to do everything Terra did, he wanted to be just like Terra, more then ever! And Ventus  
couldn't shake off the feeling that HIS feelings for Terra weren't mutual. And now, he also knew  
that these feelings were bad. He didn't know if it was common.

 

After a water break, the three grabbed their usual blankets and laid them out on the  
grass of the courtyard to watch the stars. This was their favorite pastime, other than sparring of  
course. Before the sun fully set, Aqua, Ventus, and Terra were playing a game of "Catch the  
Keyblade", where they used Terra's wooden keyblade as a substitute ball. During this game,  
Ventus got the keyblade, and Aqua started to chase him. Ventus immediately ran to Terra, and  
hid behind his broad back, and grabbed his tight shirt to climb upon his back. Terra was about  
1.5 times the height of Ventus, so this wasn't an easy task. Aqua tried to grab Ventus in a way  
where she could get the keyblade, but Ventus clutched it to his chest, and bear-hugged Terra  
so that the keyblade couldn't be reached. Ventus did this reluctantly, as he was embarrassed at  
having to touch Terra. Hell, even hug him. It just didn't feel normal anymore! Aqua gave up. Her  
stamina was getting low.  
"I think I'm going to go in early tonight, you two. Still feeling the backlash of Xehanort."  
Just the game of tag wore her thin. she was getting better, but slowly. "You two go watch  
the stars together. Goodnight."  
"Night, Aqua!" Ventus said, as he hugged her.  
"You get some rest, Aqua. We'll see you in the morning!" Terra said, as he was  
straightening his blanket. She went inside, and Terra beckoned Ventus to sit down on his  
blanket. The stars were just starting to come out.  
"Do you remember back when we used to do this with the master?" Terra asked.  
"Using my old wooden keyblade reminded me of the days where we were just getting to  
know each other. Those sure were the days, weren't they?" Ventus crawled up to Terra, and  
sat down right next to him. He had always wanted to be next to Terra like this, he adored him  
so much that he knew his new emotions were not normal. It had first just started out as  
admiring his fighting ability when he was fighting with Aqua, but then he and Terra had become  
closer once the Earthshaker had started to teach him outside of lesson time. Terra was his best  
friend, his hero, and, well, his desire. During the keyblade war, Ventus had to fight Young  
Xehanort. Young Xehanort kept taunting Ventus with thoughts of Terra. At this, Ventus  
destroyed him with the power of light. Riku was the one who battled Ansem the Seeker of  
Darkness. Ventus got to the Keyblade Graveyard to save Riku from almost being turned into a  
vessel again. They both witnessed the return of Terra. When he finally regained consciousness,  
he started to cry, and then kept apologizing to Ventus and Riku. Ventus then witnessed a side  
of him he had only seen once. A side of sorrow. That was when Terra sent him to the Destiny  
Islands, to protect him from Master Eraqus, who tried to kill him. He looked at Terra.  
'Darnit! Why does he look so cute when he reminisces?' Ventus thought.  
"Yeah. Those sure were the days." he said aloud. "Hey Terra," Ventus began. He wanted to ask  
this now man a question that had been on his mind a lot lately. "have you ever thought you sometime  
weren't good enough?"  
"No.Why?" Terra asked. But then it hit him. Something was wrong. Ventus was looking  
at his feet, as if he was avoiding eye contact. Not at Terra. "Wait. Oh, Ven! Do you not think  
you're strong? Buddy, you took down an iteration of Xehanort all by yourself! You are so  
much stronger than you realize!" He ruffled his hand through Ventus' hair, then put his hand on  
Ven's shoulder. "Did Xehanort say something to you?"  
"No, wait yes he did." Ventus spat. "He told me that I wasn't strong enough to be a Guardian of Light. But  
I proved him wrong. I beat him! But," Ventus now looked at Terra. Terra was surprised to see Ventus tearing up.  
"do you ever think I'll be as strong as you and Aqua?"  
Terra was shocked to see Ventus acting like this. He never thought Ventus would worry  
about his strength compared to himself and Aqua. This was a situation that the master would  
have handled, but since the master had been gone for twelve years, now, Terra had to step up  
to the plate and play the part of mentor.  
"Ven, oh bud." Terra didn't know what to say. "I wish the Master was here. He would  
have known what to say. But let me tell you this." He was going to tell Ventus something not  
even the Master nor Aqua knew. Only Riku knew what he was about to say. "I am still afraid  
that I have darkness inside me. And I still think the Master would be disappointed with me if  
he knew what was happening. Now Ventus, you are so much stronger than you think. You  
always will be. Heck, I still surprise myself to this day!" Terra was getting off-topic. "The point  
is, yes you will be, and you're getting close at a very fast pace! Also, if yo-" Ventus was now  
crying. He then grabbed the Earthshaker in a hug and refused to let go. He felt so surprised by  
this swing in emotion in Ventus.  
Terra was now 24. Ventus was only 15. Ever since the master passed on, Terra  
considered him and Aqua to be Ventus' caretakers. Terra loved the boy with all his heart. So  
much, that he just wanted to stay in that embrace. Ventus pulled out of the hug, and dabbed  
his eyes with his collar to wipe the tears away. He obviously was thinking. A lot. After a minute  
of silence, Ven spoke.  
"What do you think of Aqua?" he said, trying OBVIOUSLY to change the subject.  
"Well, she is absolutely the best keyblade master I have ever met. She is on-par with  
the master. She is also very kind, and, she's beautiful." Little did Terra know, but each word  
he spoke smashed into Ventus' heart.  
"Ooh! Does someone have a, crush?" Ventus teased. He actually felt horrible, because he didn't want  
Terra to answer this question seriously. He was trying to hide his real emotion.  
"Oh, you shush!" he said, trying to act tough, as he nudged Ventus. Ventus started  
laughing, and then so did Terra. Then, Terra felt like he just wanted to smother Ventus with  
love. He loved the kid with all his heart, and he grew on him. Terra then pulled Ventus right  
next to him. 'That was SMOOTH." Terra said. Ventus forced a laugh. Ventus was starting to  
feel a little uncomfortable right next to Terra. His head was right next to Terra's shoulder. He  
wanted to tell Terra. About how he felt.  
"Terra? I need to tell you something."  
"Sure. What's up?" Terra had a feeling that this was killing Ven on the inside.  
"I, Terra, I, I-I-" he started to cry again. "I CAN'T TELL YOU! YOU WILL HATE ME FOR IT!" he  
screamed. He then buried his head in his hands. Terra didn't even know what to say. He felt hurt. He thought  
Ventus and him were good friends. He thought that Ventus would tell him everything. And to say that he would  
hate Ventus really hurt Terra. Terra pulled Ventus up onto his lap, and he held him tightly.  
"Ven, I would NEVER hate you! Don't worry. You can tell me anything." Terra said, as  
he rubbed Ventus' back. Terra took a deep breath through his nose, and noticed the black  
current scent of Ventus' golden spiky hair.  
"You will, once I tell you." he said, as he gazed into his hero's eyes.  
"Ven, nothing you say will come between us. What can't you tell me?" At this point,  
Ven put his arms around Terra's neck shyly. He was still blushing.  
"I, I," Ventus took a deep breath. He looked like he was about to break free. "I think I'm in love with you."  
He then hid his face in Terra's neck, so if Terra became engulfed in anger, he wouldn't have to see it.  
Terra was not expecting this. He immediately went from feeling horrible, to feeling  
amazing. He smiled quite widely. Even though he was trying to frown. He then brushed some  
hair out of Ventus' face, and kissed his cheek.  
"Y-y-you kissed me." Ventus said quietly. Terra laughed slightly. Terra moved so that Ventus was now  
facing him. Terra then placed his forehead against Ventus' forehead and put his arms around his neck. They were  
now closer.  
"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? Isn't that what people who love each other do?"  
Ventus was lost for words. He uttered a small gasp, and tried to say something. He didn't. All  
he could do was shed a tear of happiness as he kissed his hero on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Torumaline! Thank you so much for reading my fic! I did this a month ago, and some people on Tumblr (terraven-soriku, blackpaopu, and kayura-sanada) and the Kingdom Hearts Amino (Tenma, Squidlord, and Pyro! #ArtsuChatForever) told me that I shouldn't be afraid to post it and share it with the world. Then, I was told to post it onto AO3! So here I am! There is an already made second chapter, but I'm going to hold out on uploading it. Thank you so much again, and let your heart be your guiding key!


End file.
